Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic viewfinder apparatus using a reflective type liquid crystal. The electronic viewfinder has a reflective type display means, an illuminating means for illuminating the display means, an optical path dividing means for reflection light from the illuminating means to guide the light to the display means and allowing reflected light from the display means to pass therethrough, and an eyepiece optical system that guides light from the display means, passing through the optical path dividing means, to an observer's eye.